Neji Hyuuga
|-|Part I= |-|Part II= |-|Shinobi Alliance= Summary Neji Hyūga (日向ネジ, Hyūga Neji) was a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga clan. Though a prodigy even by the Hyūga's standards, Neji was a member of the clan's Branch House; no matter how skilled he became, he would always be in service to the Hyūga's Main House, a fact that convinced him; his fate was predetermined. After experiencing Naruto Uzumaki's refusal to be limited by such an ideology, Neji realized his fate was what he chose it to be, and as a member of Team Guy, he sought the strength necessary to make the future he wanted for his family and friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 8-A with Kaiten | Low 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Hyuuga Neji Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 13-14 (Part 1) | 17-18 (Part 2) Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Chakra Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Acupuncture, X-ray Vision, Forcefield Creation with Kaiten, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones without any substance), Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Durability Negation (His fighting style allows his strikes to inflect internal damage to a target), Enhanced Senses (Byakugan enable him to see long distances and small objects that are impossible to detect with a normal human eye, has an almost perfect 360° field of vision, and can see chakra), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Surface Scaling, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Resistance to Illusion Creation Attack Potency: City Block level (Stronger than Base Lee), Multi-City Block level with Kaiten (Clashed equally with Naruto using a bit of Kurama's chakra) | Small Town level+ (Defeated Kidomaru) | At least Town level (As a jonin level ninja, he should at least be stronger than Kid Choji. Broke out of 30% Kisame's Water Prison, and knocked his clone back) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Defeated Rock Lee in past sparring matches, requiring Rock Lee to need the Reverse Lotus to defeat him) | At least Hypersonic+, with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Able to keep up with Kidomaru) | Massively Hypersonic+ (He was also able to keep up with Jubi spawns) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: City Block Class | Small Town Class+ | At least Town Class Durability: City Block level, Multi-City Block level with Kaiten | Small Town level+ (Took attacks from Kidomaru) | At least Town level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with Hakke Kūshō. Standard Equipment: Standard ninja gear (kunai, shuriken, etc.) Intelligence: Was able to master advanced clan techniques on basic principle without any foreknowledge of their existence. Skilled martial artist and astute strategist. He was otherwise noted to be a genius. Weaknesses: His fighting style is primarily limited to taijutsu. There is a small blind spot near the back of his neck, which his vision can not cover. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Byakugan (White Eye):' This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers) and can see objects that are too small for the ordinary eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360-degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers and can see chakra. '-Juuken (Gentle Fist):' By taking advantage of the Byakugan, the user can see a person's chakra pathway system. Juuken inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System by injecting chakra into specific pressure points (tenketsu), subsequently injuring internal organs that are closely intertwined with the pathways. Once these tenketsu points are struck, they are in turn sealed and can no longer produce chakra for a certain amount of time, severely limiting the victim's chakra flow. *'''-Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin):' The user releases chakra from all of the tenketsu points on their body and spins rapidly to create a small omnidirectional vortex of chakra that can be used for defensive purposes. *'-Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms):' By utilizing the Byakugan's ability to pinpoint a person's tenketsu points, the user will strike 64 of the victim's 361 chakra points to seal off their chakra flow and inflict internal damage. *'-Jūkenpō Ichigekishin (Gentle Fist Art Single Body Blow):' A close-range technique which allows the user to expel a forceful blast chakra from all of their tenketsu points at once. Similar to Kaiten, but without the spinning effect and less range. *'-Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm):' After using their Byakugan to locate a target's vitals, the user will attack with a forceful palm thrust which releases a small wave of chakra. The attack is powerful enough to blow a person off of their feet and has a range of several meters. *'-Hakke Kuhekisho (Eight Trigrams Empty Wall Palm):' A combination attack involving two Juuken users who simultaneously strike a target with their Hakke Kuushou (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm) technique. Neji uses this jutNO in combination with Hinata. '''Key:' Chunnin Exams | Sasuke Retrieval | Shinobi Alliance Gallery File:NejiPTS_7176.png|Pre-Timeskip Neji. Others Notable Victories: High-End (My Hero Academia) High-End's profile (Both were 8-B and speed was equalized) Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) Shouto's Profile (Both were 8-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users